The Themes
by TheRanger'sDaughter
Summary: A set of one shots that deal with my story line that follows Cathal O'Carrick. One shots about him and other characters that have to do with this series. Rated T
1. Mothers

A one shot going along with the Cathal stories. This one features Cathal and his mother and a look into his past.

 **Disclaimer: Only Ash, Cathal, and Monica belong to me all other characters came from the great mind of John Flanagan**

* * *

 **Mothers**

Five year old Cathal was sitting in a carpeted room playing with some toys left for him. Cathal glanced up at his caretaker Monica. Monica was an older woman with a dry wit and caring nature. Currently Monica was preparing a plate of snacks for Cathal. The black haired boy heard a commotion outside and rose from his spot. Cathal walked over to the window. When he realized he was too short to see out the window he sighed. He pushed his toy box over under the window and climbed up onto the lid and started out into Dun Kitty's castle yard. Cathal recognized his mother moving quickly towards the stable.

"Where is mommy going?" Cathal asked.

"Cathal get down from there!" Monica cried at him. She moved over to him and took him off the toy box. "Cathal you could break your neck or something," Monica scolded.

"I am sorry I just was trying to see what mommy was doing," Cathal said softly. Monica smiled then looked out the window.

"Looks like your mother is leaving Cathal," Monica said and Cathal got the feeling she was irritated.

"I want to go see mommy please," Cathal begged.

"Cathal King Ferris does not want you wondering the castle grounds," Monica reminded the boy. It never escaped Cathal's notice that neither his mother nor Monica called Ferris his father. In a conversation they wouldn't say: 'your father' they would say 'King Ferris' or simply 'Ferris'. While Cathal found this very odd he had no idea what it actually meant.

The truth was only a few people actually knew about Cathal. Cathal knew he was a prince simply because he had heard 'King Ferris' so much he assumed that meant he was a prince. Cathal's situation was very confusing. His mother had given birth in secret at the castle. Cathal's grandmother had been there to help deliver him. However Ferris and Ashling had not been married when he was conceived. Because of this and Ashling's desire for him to grow up as a normal child without the prince title only a select few people knew about Cahtal's real identity. No one called him Prince Cathal nor did anyone use his last name.

"But daddy doesn't have to know. I want to see mommy," Cathal begged. Monica sighed.

"Alright Cathal," she said. Cathal grinned and ran down the stairs. Monica hobbled after him. Even for an older woman she still moved with amazing speed.

Ashling was tacking up an elegant bay stallion when Cathal arrived at the stables. Monica arrived shortly afterwards. The boy tilted his head to one side watching his mother curiously.

"Mommy?" Cathal asked curiously. Ash cursed under her breath and turned to the boy. Cathal looked almost exactly like Halt and Ferris. He was shorter than average for his age and had black hair (which was currently combed nice and neat). Unlike Ferris, who was on the chubby side, Cathal had a lean wiry body much like Halt. He also had heavy black eyebrows another trait from Halt. The only physical trait he had gotten from his mother where her clear blue eyes.

"Yes Cathal?" Ashling asked.

"Where are you going?" Cathal asked.

"Mommy is leaving for a while," Ashling answered.

"How long is a while?" Cahtal asked curiously.

"You will not see me again till you are fifteen," Ashling answered impatiently. Monica frowned.

"Ashling you can hardly leave the boy without his mother for ten years!" she cried outraged.

"I can't stand it Monica. I am leaving the castle. Ferris doesn't need me," Ashling said.

"Then at least take the boy with you," Monica said.

"No he isn't coming with me," Ashling said stubbornly.

"But I want to come mommy," Cathal begged, his blue eyes had a pleading look in them.

"No Cathal you are not coming with me," Ashling snapped at him.

"But mommy-" Cathal began.

"No buts Cathal," Ashling snapped.

"You shouldn't snap at the boy Ashling. He needs you," Monica said sternly.

"I never intended to raise this child by myself Monica. He doesn't need me anyway. He has you Caitlyn and Ferris," Ashling replied her tone icy. Cathal was watching his mother wide eyed.

"A child needs his mother Ashling. You can't simply just leave him here like this. It is irresponsible," Monica snapped her tone icy as well.

"I don't care Monica. Ferris will likely marry someone else anyway and that poor woman would be Cathal's mother. Cathal was a mistake Monica and you know it. I will not be tied to Ferris for the rest of my life because of Cathal. Had he not been born I could have left with you know who and not be forced to be by Ferris's side," Ashling said angrily her temper getting the better of her. She had completely forgotten about her son who had been listening the whole time. The boy hadn't said anything after his mother had snapped at him for the second time. Now he started to cry and tears streamed from his blue eyes and ran down his cheeks.

"You don't love me mommy," Cathal sobbed through tears.

"Oh Cathal of course she does. Your mother is just angry people say hurtful things in their anger," Monica said gently hopping to keep the boy from getting hurt anymore. She did glare at Ashling though as she tried to sooth the heartbroken child.

"We are done here," Ashling said coldly. She mounted her horse and left the stables leaving Cathal and Monica behind.

"Don't expect a warm welcome when you get back," Monica snapped angrily at Ashling's retreating figure. She then turned to the sobbing boy. Cathal had fallen to the ground and was crying hard. His arms were wrapped around his legs and his head was buried in between them.

"It's ok Cathal let's go back to our game," Monica said gently. She helped the sobbing boy back to his room.

"Monica what happened?" Caitlyn asked when she entered the room.

"His mother broke his heart," Monica answered. She had sat down on Cathal's bed and was trying to get the grief stricken boy to eat something.

"Aunt Cat?" Cathal asked though tears and sniffing a little. 'Cat' had been Halt's childhood nickname for his sister and Monica used it often.

"Yes Cathal?" Caitlyn asked sitting beside him.

"Does daddy love me?" Cathal asked. Caitlyn thought very quickly about how to answer that. Cathal's 'daddy' most certainly didn't love him. Ferris could care less about Cathal…then again he didn't care much about anyone in his family. Cathal's real father probably would love him with all his heart did he know Cathal even existed.

"Yes…I suspect your father loves you very much," Caitlyn answered slowly. Caitlyn got a weird image of her brother twisting the truth just like she had done so Cathal wouldn't hurt anymore.

"Your mother will come back Cathal," Monica said gently whipping the tears from the boy's checks.

"Mommies don't hurt their children," Cathal sniffed. "Can you be my new mommy?" Cathal asked Monica.

"If you want me to be," Monica answered.

"I do," Cathal answered.

* * *

Ashling isn't a very good mother is she? Please review


	2. Ash's Return

Cathal is fifteen in this chapter and is behaving much like I could imagine fifteen year old Halt behaving. Another little peek into Cathal's past.

 **Disclaimer: Only Ash, Cathal, and Monica belong to me all other characters came from the great mind of John Flanagan**

* * *

 **Ash's Return**

Fifteen year old Cathal snuck silently out his room towards the castle yard. He had almost made it when he heard a slightly annoyed voice call his name. "Cathal Halt O'Carrick!" the female voice shouted. Cathal groaned then turned.

"Hey mother," he said.

"Don't you hey mother me," the woman said waving her cane at Cathal. The woman wasn't technically Cathal's mother. It was Monica, the woman who had raised Cathal ever since his mother left roughly ten years ago.

"I was just saying hey," Cathal said.

"Why are you sneaking out of the castle again?" Monica asked sternly.

"To see Merida," Cathal said truthfully.

"Can't you see this girl during daylight hours?" Monica asked. Cathal pursed his lips.

"I could but Ferris is always watching me during daylight hours so I sneak out at night so we will not get into trouble," Cathal said.

"Well correct me if I am wrong but you are already in trouble mister," Monica said. Cathal opened his mouth to argue then closed it realizing she was right. How did she always outsmart him?

"Well if I would have to get caught by anyone I would rather it you," Cathal tried still trying to get out of trouble.

"You know sneaking out of the castle late at night was exactly how your father used to get into trouble back in the day Cathal," Monica said. It took a second for Cathal to realize she meant his biological father Halt and not his adoptive father Ferris.

"What can I say great minds think alike," Cathal said flashing a dashing smile. Cathal could be very charming when he wanted to be. This was a loss on Monica however.

"Cathal," Monica said sternly. Cathal pouted a little.

"Ok I will go to bed now," Cathal said and headed towards his room. He still couldn't figure out how Monica had caught him sneaking out to see Merida.

The next morning Cathal was working in the stables. He liked working with horses and was a good worker. So he was put to work in the stables. It was interesting for a prince to be doing such work but Cathal wasn't raised as a prince. In fact now at fifteen and without a mother most people assumed he was an orphan adopted by Monica. Ferris was such a weak king he had been told to not acknowledge Cathal as a son so there would be less talk.

Cathal was in the process of grooming his horse when he could hear the sound of hooves clopping on the stable floor. Puzzled Cathal looked up and turned towards the noise. A woman with long red hair and blue eyes was leading a bay stallion into the stables. Anger and pain surged through him when Cathal saw his mother. It had been ten years but Cathal recognized the woman who had hurt him so bad.

The woman put her horse up in another stall then headed for the castle. Cathal finished tending to his horse then followed his mother at a safe distance. Ash found Monica tending to some sort of duty for the king. She was hobbling around totally focused on her chores.

"Monica where is he?" Ashling asked.

"Where is who?" Monica asked looking directly at Ash.

"Monica you know who I am talking about where is my son?" Ashling said impatiently.

"You don't have a son Ash," Caitlyn said when she joined Monica.

"I am his mother," Ashling hissed. "I couldn't find Halt so he is all I have of my first love," Ashling said angrily.

"You aren't my mother," Cathal growled, making himself known.

"Of course I am your mother Cathal what are you talking about," Ashling said turning around.

"You left me ten years ago and broke my heart. Monica has been more of a mother to me then you ever will be. I don't want you in my life," Cathal snarled.

"Please Cathal understand. I was hurting and I only wanted to find your father please understand," Ashling begged.

"I don't have to understand. You told me I was a mistake you abandoned me when I was small. That isn't what mothers do so just leave me alone," Cathal snapped. His eyes watered with tears.

"Cathal I was angry that's all. I love you Cathal," Ashling said once more. The fifteen year old started shaking violently.

"I think you better go Ashling," Caitlyn said coldly.

"You can't tell me what to do Caitlyn," Ashling said angrily.

"Yes I can. Cathal has been through enough. He was raised for ten years basically without a mother and a father. Monica did what she could but I think she fits more in the grandmother category then mother category. I don't know where my brother is but you can't just show up here out of the blue like this and expect a warm welcome," Caitlyn said. Cathal moved closer to Caitlyn seeking some form of comfort.

"You missy have no right to exclude me from Cathal's life. I loved your brother dearly. When he left it broke my heart," Ashling said icily.

"You think I was any different. If you really loved him you would have raised his son instead of walking out on the poor kid. I thought you were better than that," Caitlyn threw back at her. Ashling was about to reply when Monica found her way into the fight.

"I think the only one who should really decide is Cathal. It is his life and he should have a say in what he wants," Monica said, speaking with wisdom that only came from age.

"What do you want dear?" Ashling asked. Cathal was quiet for a long moment not replying and trying to gather his thoughts.

"I don't know what I want anymore. Why can't I have a normal life?" Cathal asked.

"I am back now Cathal you can have as normal life as anyone," Ashling said. Cathal felt conflicted. On the one hand he wanted his mother back dearly. It was the one thing young naive Cathal wanted more than anything. Older now, Cathal wasn't so sure he wanted his mother back in his life. Would his mother love him for who he was or was she only interested in having Halt back. He wasn't his father and wasn't interested in changing for his mother's sake. Cathal wanted to be himself that was all.

"Well Ash I heard you were back in town," Ferris said as he walked in. Ashling glared at him.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Well we are married now are we not? I say we try for a legitimate heir to the throne. Cathal wasn't raised as a prince and people are asking around," Ferris said.

"No," Ashling said through gritted teeth. Cathal felt sick.

"I am just going to leave now," Cathal said.

"You are not leaving Cathal this is a 'family' discussion," Ferris said. Cathal almost snarled at him.

"Since when have you ever acknowledged I am family father," Cathal snapped back.

"Cathal don't be rude to your father," Cathal's grandmother said sternly as she joined the discussion. Ferris's mother might have been beautiful in her day but Cathal found her distasteful. She wasn't very loving and ever since her husband died she spent all her time alone. Cathal supposed if she was morning that was one thing but she wasn't. She was indifferent about her husband's death and spent very little time in Cathal's life. In fact she actively compared him to Halt in almost distasteful way and as far as was concerned Ferris could do no wrong. It was annoying. Cahtal could look at some one wrong and he would get a royal chewing out but Ferris no one cared.

"Now that is settled," Ferris said looking happy to be the center of attention.

"Mother I have lessons and meetings to tend to may Cathal join me?" Cat asked trying to help her nephew get away from Ferris. Cathal sent her a grateful look.

"Oh alright," Ferris said dismissively. Cathal was willing to bet he only really wanted to talk to Ash.

"Thanks Aunt Cat I don't know what I did to deserve this family but I am truly sorry for it," Cathal said once they were out of earshot.

"Cathal cheer up. You love me and you love Sean," Caitlyn said giving him a squeeze.

"Yes Aunt Cat I do love you and cousin Sean," Cathal said. Cat smiled at him.

"It will get better…one day," Cat told him. Cathal looked into her eyes and only saw love and encouragement.

"Thank you Aunt Cat you always make me feel better," Cathal said. Cat smiled at him.

"Halt used to say the same thing," she said.

"If Halt loved you so much why did he leave you here with Ferris?" Cathal asked. Cat smiled at him gently.

"If you ever find him you will have to ask him yourself. I do know he never meant to leave me to the wolves. He probably would have taken me with him if he could. I love Halt dearly and I hope he finds the happiness he deserves…just like I hope you find it," Cat said.

Cathal could hear arguing down the hall. He sighed. He really wish he could just run away like Halt had.

* * *

I don't have a hard time imagining Cathal having a rough childhood. Ash is back in his life and I wanted to explore Cat a little. We don't know much about her but I could see her being a caring figure in Cathal's life. Thinking about doing a one shot surrounding her death and Cathal's reaction. Please review.


	3. A Great pain

Here is an event that is never actually covered in any of the books but I felt like covering here. It is Caitlyn's death. Halt admits that she died and Sean brings it up in Kings of Clonmel but other then that not a lot is said about Caitlyn which is a bummer because I have always been curious about her. It is obvious Halt likes her so I don't feel like she can be all bad. Anyway this is a sad chapter but a good chunk of Cathal's life is sad.

 **Disclaimer: Only Shukin, Monica and Cathal belong to me all the other charcters came from the great mind of John Flangan**

* * *

 **A Great Pain**

Sean and Cathal stood together outside the bedroom door of Princess Caitlyn. Sean shifted uncomfortably waiting for the healer to have some word on his mother.

"Cathal I am scared," Sean said glancing sideways at his older friend. Sean had no idea Cathal was actually Prince Cathal and assumed he was a servant's child. That didn't make their friendship any less real however.

"I know Sean but the healers are doing all they can. We need to be strong for her," Cathal said softly. Sean sighed and nodded. He knew Cathal was right but that didn't make him feel any better.

"Prince Sean," the healer said as he opened the door and walked out. Cathal tensed slightly. His tone of voice wasn't the tone one would use if delivering good news. Cahtal glanced sideways and wondered if Sean picked up on it.

"Yes?" Sean asked.

"We have done everything we can but your mother…well she is dying and there is nothing we can do for her. I would strongly consider saying your goodbyes," the healer said softly.

"Have you told the King?" Cathal asked when Sean couldn't say anything. The healer nodded and sounded angry when he replied.

"I told King Ferris that his sister was dying and he would want to say goodbye but he said not to bother. His mother had much the same response," the healer said.

"Can we see her?" Sean asked his voice breaking. The healer nodded.

"As you wish your highness," the healer replied. Sean took one last longing look at the older Cathal then went into his mother's room.

She was lying on the bed her eyes closed but when he walked in she turned to him. "Sean," she said softly.

"Mother," Sean chocked. Tears streamed from his eyes as he went to her.

"Don't cry Sean I need you to be strong please," Cat said. Sean nodded.

"I am sorry mom I just don't want you to go," Sean said. Cat smiled feeling sick. She loved Sean and didn't want to leave him behind but some things were just out of her control.

"Sean listen to me. I love you so much son and when I am gone I need you to do something for me," Caitlyn said softly.

"Yes mom I will do anything," Sean said almost pleadingly.

"Look after Cathal for me please. When you become king show him love and compassion Sean. He has had a rough life," Caitlyn said. Sean was puzzled.

"Cathal? Isn't he Monica's son? I like him as a friend but he seems cable of taking care of himself. Besides I thought he was adopted," Sean said. This rumor had been passed around for ages since Cathal never actually went around to family court meetings and such.

"Cathal is special in ways I can't explain…not here on my death bed for I don't have the time. Just know that I always tried to promise myself to look out for him and now that I am gone he will need some support. Please promise me you will look out for him," Caitlyn said seriously. Sean nodded.

"I will look after him mother I promise," Sean said.

"Thank…you. I need to see Cathal before I pass," Caitlyn said so softly Sean had to strain a little.

"Of course mother," Sean said and went outside where Cathal was waiting. "Mother wants to see you," Sean said. Cathal nodded and went into the room.

"Cat," Cathal said when he walked into the room.

"Cathal," Caitlyn said weakly.

"You are leaving me…mom left me…father left me. Why…does this…keep…happening?" Cathal asked his voice kept breaking and tears filled his clear blue eyes.

"Oh Cathal I know you are hurting. Your father would have loved you so much Cathal. I asked Sean to look out for you. I know you have had a tough life Cathal and I love you so much. Please don't do anything you will regret in your pain," Caitlyn said and coughed hard.

"Sean can't look out for me with Ferris alive but I thank you for the thought," Cathal said softly. Caitlyn coughed again and took Cathal's hand.

"If you need to leave the castle I understand," Caitlyn said then in her dying breath she said, "I love you."

Cathal had never cried so hard in his life. He curled up in a ball in his room with the door locked and sobbed uncontrollably. Cathal was strong minded and tough but the death of his aunt pushed him over the edge. Caitlyn wasn't a typical lady and had driven her parents' nuts at times so they treated her the same as they treated Halt. Her death was just another thing his grandmother had lost interest in. Ferris certainly didn't care since he had long ago suspected Caitlyn had always favored Halt as her oldest sibling and hated Ferris for Halt's leaving and faked death. Cathal felt more alone than ever. With the door locked no one could gain access to his room. Cathal's mother had long sense left and Ferris had yet to produce a legitimate heir to the throne so Cathal was able to stay in his childhood room. While it isn't common knowledge and rumors were past that Cathal was nothing more than a ward there were still people in the castle who knew he had royal blood. Those few people came by and knocked on his door to try and get him to eat but Cathal wouldn't open the door.

Sean was worried sick for his sort of adoptive brother. He had promised his mother he would look out for him but Cathal had shut himself of from the world. Sean was sure there was only one person who could help him. Monica, Cathal's adoptive mother, would be returning from a trip later today that Ferris had sent her on.

"Monica you are back," Sean said when he found her standing by an older gentleman. Sean had seen him a few times around Cathal, he was a Senshi from Nihon-Ja who helped with Hibernian relations. Sean thought his name was Shukin.

"I am back what I can help with?" Monica asked.

"It's Cathal. He has basically locked himself in his room and he will not come out," Sean said. Monica and Shukin exchanged a glance.

"What would happen to cause him to behave like that?" Monica asked knowing that wasn't like Cathal.

"Mom passed this morning and I think he just lost it," Sean said.

"Oh dear," Monica said and they headed towards Cathal's room. Just as Sean had said the door was locked and there was no way to get in.

"Ookami," Shukin said softly. Sean frowned not having the slightest idea what Ookami meant.

"Sensei," Cathal murmured and opened the door.

"Cathal I am so sorry to hear," Monica said when the door was opened and she hugged Cathal. Sean stayed a short distance behind letting Monica work with Cathal.

"She's gone," Cathal said his voice thick with emotion.

"I know," Monica said gently almost like she was talking to a small child.

"You can make it through this Ookami. There are still people who care for you," Shukin said still speaking in a soft and gentle tone.

"I know but….she….," Cathal couldn't finish his thought and broke down again. Monica turned to Sean who was still watching.

"Sean I need you to leave for the moment," Monica said.

"I promised mom I would look after him," Sean said politely but firmly.

"And you have plenty of time to make good on that promise but for now he just needs us," Monica said choosing her words carefully. Sean considered that for a moment.

"Ok but call if you need me," he said and left Cathal, Monica and Shukin alone. Monica and Shukin stayed quiet and let Cathal sob on his own. It broke Monica's heart to see him this way but there were no words of comfort to give him. Over the years Cathal had grown closer and closer to Caitlyn because in some ways she would be the only way he could fully understand his birth father.

* * *

To avoid confusion this Shukin is not the same one that appears in book ten (I hate coming up with names especially foreign ones so I just used that name but they aren't the same people). Poor Cathal and Caitlyn. Another sad moment.


End file.
